


Don't Lie To Me

by Musyc



Series: Art Ficlets [13]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Inspired by Art, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I won't ask you again if you'll promise one thing. Just don't lie to me.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [a graphic made by](http://justdramione.tumblr.com/post/7596678770) isthemusictoblame.

"Just tell me the truth, Draco." Hermione glanced at the closed door of the train compartment as if someone could see through the lowered blind or heat past the Silencing charm she'd cast. She bit her lip and pushed her hair behind her ears as she looked back to Draco. He was hunched into one corner of the seat, pressed against the narrow strip of wall by the window. His pale skin had a greyish tint to it and the planes of his face stood out, sharp as knives. Beneath the crisp cuffs of his sleeves, his wrists were thin, and his long fingers looked like bones, white and knotted together. Hermione laid his hand on his knee, stifling a cry when he jumped.

He shook his head, fringe dropping across his eyes. The shadows beneath them made his face look hollow. He put his hand atop hers and she sucked in a breath at the chill in his fingers. It was as if he were made of a thin layer of ice, cold and likely to shatter at any moment. "I can't," he said, each word barely louder than a breath. "I can't, Hermione. I _won't_."

"You won't tell me the truth? You won't talk to me at all?" Hermione twisted her hand and clasped his fingers. "Draco, it's--"

"I won't drag you into this." He lifted his head and met her eyes. Despite herself, Hermione flinched at the look he gave her, at the cold pain in his face.

She leaned against him, shoulder to shoulder, and pressed her leg to his from knee to foot. She clung to his hand with both of hers, hoping that her body so close to his could give him some of the warmth and support he desperately needed. "It's too late for that," she said. "I'm already in it. There's no way out for either of us now. Tell me. I can help you."

He looked away from her, staring out the window at the passing landscape. For a moment, he was as still as a statue, as if he'd been Petrified into place. Hermione held on to his hand and slowly, so terribly slowly, his fingers curled around hers. He took a deep breath that shivered his entire body. "I can't," he said in a breaking voice. "No. That's it. It's done."

Hermione's heart juddered at the finality in his tone. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes against the tears stinging her lids. "Then do me a favor," she said, not expecting him to respond. "I won't ask you again if you'll promise one thing. Just don't lie to me. Whatever you have to do, whatever happens from now on? You don't have to tell me. But don't lie to me. Not to me."

He didn't answer at first, but as the train rocked, carrying them onward, he gently squeezed her hand. "I won't," he murmured, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles. "Not to you."


End file.
